Southlands
Overview High Lord: ''' While the North could be seen as the Land of adventure. The South is the land of Wealth. The sea entry into Pveth. Three main ports sit on the coast, and each three specialize in something a bit different. It tends to be far warmer in comparison to the rest of Pveth and much of Pveths population sits in the south. Port Ester '''Lord: The Capital of the South lands. The seat of the High Lord and the wealthiest city in Pveth. Miles of dock line the cities coastline and sails can be seen from miles and miles. The city shows is wealth, with expertly paved cobble roadways, high walls maintained greatly and the lack of Slums that appear in most cities. It appears that poverty does not exist in Ester, but that could be farther from the truth. The Lords of Ester over the years have pushed them away from the city and burned their slums to the ground. Many sought shelter in its vast underground sewer system creating a city underground and the rest moved east and so the port of Far Water. Far Water Lord: The city of Far Water, much like its appearance, has a dark and seedy past. Founded by the exile of the poor from Port Ester, they made home near where the river meets the Sea and it has slowly grown into a large and relatively powerful city. Though, rampant with crime. Many lords that have been installed in Far Water have attempted to fight it, but the low born with their distrust of the High Born seemed stubborn and unwilling to cooperate. Eventually, the Lords of Far Water have tended to accept that while they rule in name -- the criminal lords truly run it. Despite this, as the city grows, so does its economy. With its placement next to both the river and the sea, it has access to water routes that Ester lacks and many predict in a few decades -- it may be even be able to truly Rival Ester. Slave City Lord: Despite its name, Slave city is far from a city. In fact, it is just rows and rows of tents and cages with makeshift docks that has become a landing ground for the slave trade of Pveth and surrounding area. Those purchased from outside regions are brought here to be resold and branded. Slaves created by war are treated the same. Desert Watch Post Captain of the Desert Watch: A large watchtower capable of housing a hundred men sits on the Pvethian-Ovesian Border at the entry into the Western Sands. The Desert Watch calls this place home and they stand in constant vigil -- watching for an Ovesian Invasion. Ayrith Lord: ''' The City of the Lake. Surrounded by the Crystal Lake. Ayrith is also known as the city of tolerance, with races of all types seeking to escape the prejudice that plagues most of Pveth when it comes to non-humans. Relatively isolated from the rest of the Kingdom they are far from poor and weak. Hoarders of wealth and skilled bowmen live here and with their cities proximity they are able to tax much of the wealth that travels from the sea in-land through the rivers. Beggars Hole '''Lord: A city of filth and disease. Built into the swamps from cruddy material and prone to wash away during heavy rains. Beggars hole is not the greatest of places to live. But it is high and rich in culture. The Swampfolk call this place home and it even has its own noble family that guides it -- though this family is typically looked down on by others. Leddo'Remmc Lord: Quite possibly the oldest still lived in city in Pveth. Still holding its name in Ancient Pvethian, which loosely translates to: City in the Hills. At once, the greatest city of the Hillfolk. It has slowly depopulated, with people moving outwards. Many of its homesteads are built into hills itself and although the city itself is not considered the most powerful or wealthy, its noble house is still held in high esteem.